halomachinimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black vs White Season 2
Episode 14: Captured! Ray is being hunted by by Agents K and Z. He manages to kill Z, but finds a Hornet, alowing him to escape from K, even though K has a Rocket Launcher. Ray escapes. Meanwhile, Cole is totured by Golem, who accidently breaks his helmet. J orders Golem to get him some new armor from the Warthog out front. This armor turns out to be Hayabusa, which Cole claims is cool. Episode 15: Information J sends Golem to interrogate Trinity, and decides to intrerrogate Cole himself. He finally gets Cole to reveal that when he first arrived, he was trying to escape with his AI, Gemini. His ship crashed, and he was forced to join the Black vs White program, which tests potential Spartans against each other. However, Cole sealed his AI off in the ship. With this imformation, J calls Golem, but only gets static. He tells Cole that their's been trouble. Cole asks "What kind of trouble?" Episode 16: That Kind of Trouble Golem enters the base Trinity is held in, but she has obtained an active camo, and manages to suprise him. She takes the Warthog that Golem used to get there, and tries to escape. Golem uses a missle pod to attack, but Trinity runs him over. He nearly knocks the Warthog over, but Ray appears in his Hornet. He sends missles at Golem, which drives him near a batch of fusion coils. Ray then launches one more missle, which sends the fusion coils blowing up, and apparently destroying Golem. Episode 17: Escape J goes to investigate, and Cole manages to break out, and knock out Agent J. He meets up with Ray, and takes a Rocket Launcher, and tells him to head to the crashed Pelican, to "tie up some loose ends." As they head for it, J stands up, and calls Golem, who appears to have survived. Episode 18: Oh Ship! Cole and Ray enter the ship, and are followed by Golem and J. Cole reveals that he forgot where he put Gemini, and he goes off to search while Ray stays behind. Golem deactivates active camo and reveals that he had gone ahead of J for one reason. He had wanted to battle Ray hand to hand, as Ray was the only one who has ever beaten him, and he wants it to be a fair fight. Ray steels himself, while on the other side of the ship, Cole is attacked by J, and a firefight begins. Episode 19: Battle Ray-ale! Ray engages in epic battle with Golem, which leads to a lot of broken devices. For a while, Ray holds the higher ground, but Golem cheats when he uses his Gravity Hammer, but Ray uses a Power Drain, leaving Golem weak. Golem complains about it still not being fair, with Ray replying that there are no fair fights. Golem attacks once more, and Ray dodges, and Golem plummets over an edge, screaming. Ray stares down after him for a moment, then leaves to find Cole. Episode 20: Blood Brothers, in more ways than One Cole is cornered by Agent J, who demands that Cole give him Gemini. Cole instead, points out that he only just found him, and downloads Gemini into his armor into his armor once more. They then engage in another epic battle. Agent J easily beats Cole, but Cole force-downloads Gemini into J's suit, and Gemini shuts down J's suit. Cole reclaims Gemini, and they manage to escape the ship. However, J emerges after them, and challenges. Episode 21: Two Betrayals As J raises his pistol at the heads of Cole and Ray, Golem emerges from the ship, wanting to attack Ray again. J tells him to stop, but Golem just knocks him aside. Both Ray and Cole attack, and Golem easily swats Cole aside, but engages with Ray once more. Ray is again almost overwhelmed, but J returns, shooting at Golem. Golem takes out a Gravity Hammer, and suposedly kills J. Cole then attacks J, and they battle. Ray launches Golem into a man cannon, and he slams into pile of fusion coils. He then tells Cole to shoot them, but Cole dodges a shot from J, which ignites the fusion coils, killing Golem once and for all. J gets into a Guass Warthog, and Trinity pulls up, asking if Cole and Ray need a ride. Episode 22: The Chase This episode doesn't have a lot of detail, its mainly a chase around the canyon, and Machinirama says they did this episode for fun only. Episode 23: It's Only Rocket Science J manages to destroy the Warthog, leaving Trinity unconsious. Cole takes a Brute Chopper, and manages to destroy J's jeep. J uses a charge to destroy the chopper. Cole then activates what he calls a kill switch as J shoots him in the head, apparently killing him. He then asks if Ray has any last words. Ray responds, "you lose" and J kills him as well. Cole wakes up in the Halo: Reach engine, in Hemorrhage. He then meets Ray at the other base. Ray asks if it worked, and Cole says yes, and then explains what happened. When he knew they weren't going to make it, he activated Gemini's special ability, the Kill Switch. It transfered their minds into Gemini himself, so while their bodies heal, Ray and Cole can keep on living inside their own word. They head happily back to their bases, as the logo appears across the screen, signalling the series' end. Category:Black vs White Category:Popular Machinima